Weapons Archive
The Weapons Archive is the boss of the first Wily Castle stage from Mega Man 10. It's a room with data of Robot Masters from previous games, and contains three blocks that can fly and attack with the special weapon of one Robot Master. There are three Weapons Archives in the stage, the first room containing data of Elec Man, Wood Man and Gemini Man, the second with data of Ring Man, Napalm Man and Flame Man, and the third with data of Slash Man, Frost Man and Tornado Man. Each block has a weakness similar to that of the robot whose data is being copied, for example Elec Man's block is weak against the cutter weapon, Gemini Man's block is weak against the weapon that travels along floors and walls, and Ring Man's block is weak against the fire weapon, just like their original counterparts. Weaknesses Every Robot Master data pod has its own weakness to one of the Special Weapons in Mega Man 10. Notes/Trivia *As with everything weak to Chill Spike (except for the Wily Capsule), Commando Bomb, and Thunder Wool, the weakness only counts for indirect hits. *Judging by how Elec Man and Wood Man are included, most of the robot masters in the Weapons Archive are Keiji Inafune's favorite creations, or at least the ones he likes the most from each game. Tornado Man is also sometimes believed to be a favorite among the developers of Mega Man 9, furthering the concept that the nine chosen Robot Masters who appear are the developer favorites from each previous numbered game. *There are 72 blocks in the background of these bosses (4 are obscured by the screen). Three of these blocks are lit up during combat. Counting from left to right, each lit block corresponds to the serial number of a currently loaded Robot Master. *The reviving of previous games' Robot Masters in this game is very similar to Doc Robot in Mega Man 3, since Doc Robot used the powers of Mega Man 2's Robot Masters in that game. The "bridge" from Mega Man IV also used weapons from other bosses, but the bosses are from the same game. *The Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 8 Robot Master's graphics were changed to 8-bit style to fit the game, as Slash Man and Frost Man were originally 16-bit and 32-bit respectively. *Despite being shown as a main adventure in Mega Man 9, there wasn´t any Robot Master data from Mega Man and Bass. *As mentioned before, each block has a weakness similar to that of the robot whose data is being copied. :Elec Man: The Wheel Cutter is a cutter-themed weapon. :Wood Man: The Triple Blade is a cutter-themed weapon. :Gemini Man: The Wheel Cutter travels on walls like the Search Snake. :Ring Man: The Solar Blaze is a fire weapon. :Napalm Man: The Rebound Striker and the Crystal Eye are both large blunt spheres. :Flame Man: Due to the lack of a wind weapon, the Water Shield was the most ideal choice. :Slash Man: Chill Spike and Freeze Cracker are both ice weapons. :Frost Man: The Commando Bomb is an explosive weapon. :Tornado Man: The Thunder Wool is an electric weapon. Category:Mega Man 10 bosses